Through Blood
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ziva David and Colette Valois are connected through blood, and a bond that nothing can break. AU. Multichap. Dean/Colette, Ziva/McGee (later chapters), Eli/Rivka. In-progress. Rated T. Mentions of the Holocaust.


**1937**

_Chambord, France_

Channah opened the gate of her sister and brother-in-laws home, and closed it behind her. Even though she had been living in the humble home since her mother's death nearly a year ago, it did not feel like her home. The teenager planned to leave the sleepy countryside, and return to the bright lights of Paris, as soon as her sister's guardianship over her ended.

"Channah," Oskar, her dark haired brother-in-law, called as she let herself into the small house. Oskar appeared almost as soon as Channah had heard his voice, with his shirt sleeves rolled up and the biggest smile Channah had ever seen. The usually timid teacher who reserved affection strictly to his wife and mother, embraced the teenager with a hug.

"Oskar," Channah yelped in surprise, at his sudden outburst. The dark haired man took it as an indication to let go of her, and he did.

"The baby came," Oskar reported, his eyes lighting up at they did. Channah instantly excused his hugging and let a joyful smile cross her face. "Would you like to meet your niece?"

"That is obviously a trick question," the teenager replied as they both rushed toward the stairs of the tiny cottage.

Rachelle smiled down at the infant in her arms. The baby was not asleep but not making noise either, instead the tiny creature was taking in the room, one blink at a time. Rachelle's finger moved close to baby Colette's tiny hands, and the infant grasped at it. The memories of the painful labour and uncomfortable pregnancy which had given Rachelle the perfect little gift in her arms, quickly faded, as she basked in the glory of the tiny infant.

The peacefulness and tranquility of the room was disturbed by the door opening. Oskar emerged still wearing the smile he had when he had left the room to make her a cup of tea. Behind Oskar trailed Channah who was still wearing her outdoor coat, as well as a fresh smile.

"What did you name her?" Channah asked as she moved toward the bed, her eyes fixed on the tiny infant. She briefly looked up at her sister, whose dark hair was messy and sweat soaked. Rachelle's face was a contradiction, her eyes were red and tired, but she beamed with happiness and pure joy.

"Colette," Oskar reported. The two sisters caught each other's eye, smiling at the subtle reference to their late mother, whose name had been Lisette.

"Colette HaLevy," Channah uttered rolling the name on her tongue, "What a wonderful name for my niece,"

"Channah," Rachelle giggled at the child who was a decade younger, but always seemed much older. "You would have had no say in the matter,"

Channah sat down on the bed next to her sister, and gazed at the infant. She ran her index finger across the baby's soft-skinned face.

"You are precious," Channah declared, "I want one just like you,"

"Hopefully not for another decade," Oskar butted in getting a look of scorn from his wife.

"At least another decade, I need time to find somebody to have a baby with" Channah declared, as Rachelle shifted in the bed letting out a soft groan, causing both her husband and her sister to look at her with concerned eyes.

"I am fine," Rachelle declared answering the unasked question. "But I could really use some tea,"

"Sorry," Oskar uttered, as he realized he had left the tea on the kitchen counter, when Channah came in. The tea would probably be cold by now, so Oskar knew he would have to make a new cup. "I knew I forgot something, I was just so excited."

"I forgive you," Rachelle declared as she smiled again, her husband's enthusiasm for their daughter had quickly quashed any fears that Oskar was upset Colette had not been a boy. "But I would really like that tea,"

"Going now," Oskar declared, kissing both his wife and his newborn daughter before going down the stairs.

"She's so perfect," Channah declared as she cooed at the infant, "Hi Colette, I'm Channah. I'm your Aunt, well your half Aunt, but I love you as if was a full Aunt."

"There is no such thing as half-Aunts," Rachelle answered, "You will simply be Auntie Channah to her. Oskar does not have any siblings and his mother is too old. Colette is going to need all the relatives she can get."

"I am more than happy to be an Auntie," Channah whispered as kissed the infants soft head.

"Would you be happy to look after her, and any others that follow?" Rachelle asked as she watched Channah with Colette.

"You are thinking about more, already?" Channah asked, as she peeled off her overcoat and placed it on the bed.

"Channah," Rachelle whispered her voice sounding serious, "I mean that if,"

"If what?" Channah interrupted, with a confused look on her face.

"If something were to happen to Oskar or I," Rachelle declared, her voice shaky as she repulsed at the very thought of leaving her baby an orphan, "Would you look after her like we have looked after you?"

"Of course," Channah uttered milliseconds later, not considering for a moment that she would ever have to.

"Really," Rachelle asked, not quite believing her sister.

"Yes," Channah answered. "We are family, bonded through blood. Family sticks together."

"Family sticks together," Rachelle echoed, before Oskar returned to the bedroom with a cup of hot tea.


End file.
